Crimson Red (Hiatused)
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Old. Discontinued. Might be fun to read if you're into things that are cringy but aren't bad enough to make you want to gouge out your eyes.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar (Dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Squirrelflight (Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather (Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes) with assistant Leafpool (Light brown tabby cat with amber eyes. Bramblestar allowed her to assume medicine cat duties once more in Bramblestar's Storm)

Warriors:

Graystripe (Long haired gray tom)

Dustpelt (Dark brown tabby tom)

Sandstorm (Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Brackenfur (Golden brown tabby tom)

Cloudtail (Long haired white tom with blue eyes)

Brightheart (White she-cat with ginger patches)

Millie (Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Thornclaw (Golden brown tabby tom)

Squirrelflight (Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Spiderleg (Long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes)

Birchfall (Light brown tabby tom)

Whitewing (White she-cat with green eyes)

Berrynose (Cream colored tom)

Hazeltail (Small gray and white she-cat)

Mousewhisker (Gray and white tom)

Cinderheart (Gray tabby she-cat)

Lionblaze (Golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Foxleap (Reddish tabby tom)

Icecloud (White she-cat)

Toadstep (Black and white tom)

Rosepetal (Dark cream she-cat)

Briarlight (Dark brown she-cat)

Blossomfall (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Bumblestripe (Very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Dovewing (Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Ivypool (Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)

(If you're gonna ask where Hollyleaf is, she's dead. Killed in the Great Battle against the Dark Forest. She was my favorite character.)

Queens:

Sorreltail (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes), with Lilykit (A dark tabby she-cat with white patches), and Seedkit (A very pale ginger she-cat)

Ferncloud (Pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with green eyes)

Daisy (Cream long furred she-cat from the Horseplace)

Poppyfrost (Tortoiseshell she-cat) with Cherrykit (A ginger she-cat) and Molekit (A brown and cream tom)

Elders:

(Mousefur was also killed in the Dark Forest Battle.)

Purdy (Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle)

Apprentices:

(None yet)

Windclan

Leader: Onestar (Brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Ashfoot (Gray she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight (Mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Crowfeather (Dark gray tom)

Owlwhisker (Light brown tabby tom)

Whitetail (Small white she-cat)

Nightcloud (Black she-cat)

Gorsetail (Very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes)

Weaselfur (Ginger tom with white paws)

Harespring (Brown and white tom)

Leaftail (Dark tabby tom with amber eyes)

Emberfoot (Gray tom with two black paws)

Heathertail (Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Sedgewhisker (Light brown tabby she-cat)

Swallowtail (Dark gray she-cat)

Sunstrike (Tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead)

Flowerfox (Ginger and gray she-cat)

Hiddenbolt (Black and dark gray tabby tom)

Treeleaf (Tortoiseshell tom)

Rabbitear (White and ginger she-cat with brown eyes)

Mountainwave (Brown and dark gray tabby tom)

Forestpelt (Tortoiseshell and brown she-cat)

Seabelly (Black and ginger tom)

Glacierfur (White and blue-gray she-cat)

Icetoe (White tabby tom)

Bloomclaw (Ginger she-cat with gray spots)

Yellowstripe (Brown she-cat with ginger stripes)

Airfang (Light brown tabby tom)

Evergreen (Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Queens:

Stickfall (Brown and white she-cat) with Graykit (Gray tabby tom), Swampkit (Brown and tortoiseshell she-cat), and Eveningkit (Dark gray she-cat with pretty amber eyes)

Elders:

Webfoot (Dark gray tabby tom)

Tornear (Tabby tom)

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw (Light brown tom)

Furzepaw (Gray and white she-cat)

Boulderpaw (Large pale gray tom)

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar (Gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Reedwhisker (Black tom)

Medicine Cat: Mothwing (Dappled golden she-cat) with apprentice Willowshine (Gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist (Pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur (Light gray tabby tom)

Icewing (White she-cat with blue eyes)

Minnowtail (Dark gray she-cat)

Pebblefoot (Mottled gray tom)

Mallownose (Light-brown tabby tom)

Robinwing (Tortoiseshell and white tom)

Beetlewhisker (Brown and white tabby tom)

Petalfur (Gray and white she-cat)

Grasspelt (Light brown tom)

Blazefur (Pure white tom)

Volebite (Light-brown she-cat)

Fishshine (Silver she-cat with blue eyes)

Eagleclaw (White and brown tom)

Frogleap (Tortoiseshell tom)

Redscale (Dark brown tabby tom)

Mousewhisper (Brown and black she-cat)

Cloudeye (White she-cat with gray stripes)

Sandruffle (Ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Moondust (Silver-gray tom with deep hazel eyes)

Badgertooth (Black and white tom with long scars on his head)

Blackjaw (Black and gray she-cat)

Goldshine (Pure ginger she-cat)

Clawgleam (Silver-white tabby tom with green eyes)

Shrewglare (Light brown tom)

Sardineface (White, gray, and black she-cat)

Queen:

Duskfur (Brown tabby she-cat) with Silverkit (Silver tabby she-cat) and Streamkit (Gray and white tom)

Mousepelt (Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes) with Sunkit (Golden tom with amber-yellow eyes)

Elders:

Dapplenose (Mottled gray she-cat)

Pouncetail (Ginger and white tom)

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw (Dark brown tabby tom)

Troutpaw (Pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mossypaw (Brown and white she-cat)

Rushpaw (Light brown tabby tom)

Shadowclan

Leader: Rowanstar (Ginger tom)

Deputy: Crowfrost (Black and white tom)

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud (Very small tabby tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur (Small brown tom)

Smokefoot (Black tom)

Toadfoot (Dark brown tom)

Applefur (Mottled brown she-cat)

Birchface (White tom)

Ratscar (Brown tom with scars across his back)

Snowbird (Pure white she-cat)

Tawnypelt (Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Olivenose (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Owlclaw (Light brown tabby tom)

Shrewfoot (Gray she-cat with black feet)

Scorchfur (Dark gray tom)

Dawnpelt (Cream-furred she-cat)

Tigerheart (Dark brown tabby tom)

Pinenose (Black she-cat)

Ferretclaw (Cream and gray tom)

Starlingwing (Ginger tom)

Bluejay (Gray and blue she-cat)

Berryfrost (White and gray tom)

Darkpelt (Dark brown tom)

Silverbird (Silver she-cat)

Leopardhope (Orange she-cat with amber eyes)

Sunnywhisker (Cream tom)

Waterheart (Gray tom with blue eyes)

Hawkwing (Light brown she-cat)

Queens: Kinkfur (Tabby she-cat, with fur that sticks out at all angles), with 2 kits not due for 1 quarter moon

Ivytail (Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat), with Splashkit (White and gray she-cat), Nettlekit (Tortoiseshell tom), and Jumpingkit (Brown tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Cedarheart (Dark gray tom)

Tallpoppy (Long-legged light-brown tabby she-cat)

Snaketail (Dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail)

Whitewater (White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye)

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw (Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes)

Firpaw (Dark brown tom)

Featherpaw (Shy, white-gray she-cat)

Other Cats

Jade (Dark gray she-cat with emerald-green eyes)

Blaze (Golden tom with fierce amber eyes)

Scarlet (A magnificent golden-red tabby tom)


	2. Revenges

Prologue

Moonlight bathed the smooth concrete of the Twoleg path, the haunting silver glow ruffling the surface. I stood in the soft, rustling grass of leaf-bare as my mate caught up to me, his pawsteps pattering on the ground. All was silent as we stood still, watching the eerie glow of the stars flickering through the clouds.

"It's all ready? Everything?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Jade. Everything, just like Scarlet promised. It is all ready. We just need to get there, so come on!" Leaping up onto the oak fence, but noticing that I wasn't following, he paused. "Jade? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." But I wasn't. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach even now, and I struggled to conceal it. "Coming." Gritting my teeth, I backed up, fixed my eyes on the target, and leaped as hard as I could. My paws hit the side of the fence and almost made me fall, but I still held on tightly and began making slow, but steady progress up the tall wooden post. Blaze was already on the ground, gesturing impatiently with his tail, but even as I managed to climb up and catch up with him, his expression slowly turned to concern as another spasm of pain shot up through my body. "Jade? I know it's the kits," he began. "I… I won't make you. You can stay here while I go on. It must be tough for you."

"Oh, I'm not at that level just yet." I stretched and tried to ignore what felt like claws raking my insides. "I can still fight, believe me. Those flea-bitten lake cats are going to get a nasty surprise when we show up." I put on a smile and stood up. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

He still looked a little uncertain, but decided to ignore it and began trekking again, our tails intertwined and pelts brushing. It was raining now, a fine, whispering rain, and as we neared the Twoleg nest that we and the rest of the group had made our homes in, my only thought was, _these mouse-brained kitties that moved in are going to wish they had never been born_.

"Hello, hello. I see that you have arrived just in time."

I looked up. It was a magnificent golden tom with small, vicious amber eyes. "Scarlet." I bowed down, following Blaze's example. He nodded curtly. "We are ready. I will call the others over here." Turning, he opened his mouth and let out a yowl. "Quiet!"

An excited hush fell over the crowd, and soon the nest was dead silent. Scarlet reared up on his hind legs. "Too many times have we been chased out of our territory, scorned by whoever sees us. Too many times have we ran away, too scared to confront our enemies. But tonight, this will change. Tonight, we take back territory that is rightfully ours!" He proudly spat at the ground. "Tonight… we will reclaim what belongs to us. Tonight…" Scarlet paused. "We will bring on the purge!"

Screeches and excited yowling broke out all over the camp. "Yeah! Chase them all out!" "They are not worthy to call themselves clans!" "We will fight to our last breath!" I felt a sudden surge of pride. We are ready. More than ready. Tonight, we will be victorious!

OoOoO

I scanned the seemingly endless forest of pines, and sniffed around, mouth open. "It's safe. No enemy patrols," I reported. Scarlet nodded, and we continued on our way. Here the thick tang of unfamiliar cats almost made me choke, and the darkness made it hard to see anything. But then I felt Blaze's soft tail on my back, and I relaxed. It will be okay…

"Look! I think I can see their camp!" Eagle, Scarlet's deputy whispered. I leaned forward. Sure enough, I could start to make out the shape of what looked like hollowed bushes and various dens, with the scent almost overwhelming me. I stepped back in relief, but then frowned. Something was not right. The smell… it was not as fresh as I expected it to be. But how-

Suddenly, a dark shape flew out from the shadows. "Shadowclan! Attack!" it yowled. As if on cue, an entire mass of cats appeared from nowhere, sending several of our group to topple backwards with surprise. Then suddenly a blow from my side caught me, and it pinned me down until I couldn't breathe. Meanwhile, the pain in my belly only grew worse, and whoever was there was obviously stronger than me, because however I tried, I couldn't shake her off. I was losing time…

Then it slowly released its grip. As I looked up, the clan cat stared at me, almost out of pity, and meowed, "I'm only letting you go because you're carrying kits. But next time, stay out of the fight." And just like that, she disappeared into the shadows. I stayed, rooted to my spot. Why did they let me go? Then my head cleared, and I shook my head. No, she was right. My kits were more important than this. I had to give birth to them safely.

Taking one last look at the raging battle, I picked up pace and scurried towards a large holly bush, where I gradually lay down. The spasm only increased from there on. _Easy, Jade. Easy._ Grabbing a nearby stick, I tucked it clumsily into my mouth and felt my teeth wrap around it. _Easy._ Even as I thought that over and over in my mind, the pain just kept coming. My teeth started clenching the stick tighter and tighter. _Come on, relax…_ Those thoughts were almost a plea now. My eyes were shut tight, I seemed to forget how to breathe, and my whole body was tensed up like crazy. And that was when-

A small, silvery-black she-cat with dark green eyes, like the color of the forest, popped out next to me. I kept the stick in my hands, ready for the next one, but for some reason… I frowned. The pain has stopped. Did I do something wrong? Or maybe that was just an illusion. Maybe…

Then I just knew it. I suddenly got a shiver down my spine.

I had only one kit in my entire litter.

"Jade!"

I turned and gasped. It was Blaze, but now there were scars and bites riddled all over his body like a field of red grass. I suddenly felt guilty about leaving him when he needed me. "Blaze!"

He limped towards me as best as he could. "Jade! Are you…" His gaze traveled over the single kit that we had. "You… you gave birth?"

"Yes. She's ours." I smiled dreamingly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

That was the last thing I said before Blaze suddenly toppled over and started gasping like he couldn't breathe.

OoOoO

"Blaze! Are you okay?" I ran over to him and licked his chest fur soothingly. "Blaze? Talk to me!"

He groaned. "I… I should have known I wouldn't last much longer. The wounds… they were just too much."

"Shut up!" I hissed. "You're going to live. You have to. I'll get someone right away. You… you just stay here."

"No. It's too late for that." He lowered his gaze and avoided my eyes. "I know that, and I bet you know too." Blaze coughed like he was coughing his life out. "The only thing… the only thing that matters is our kit. She has to live, more than I do. Go. Make sure she is safe."

I leaned in closer. "Don't talk like that. There's still time."

"You don't get it!" His voice rose, then shrank again. "My time is already up. You need to let go. I'm sorry, but I can't travel with you anymore. Just make sure our kit lives. But…" Blaze blinked. "She can't stay here. We're already starving, and I can't bear to see her grow up like that." Closing his eyes, he muttered, "Journey's end…"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

He didn't answer.

And he never will again.

OoOoO

"NOOO!" I screeched. But he was already gone. Sobbing, I turned my attention to the kit- no, _our_ kit. She looked so innocent, so helpless. I bit the bottom of my mouth. She flailed her arms in the air wildly. "I, in this moment of time, shall name you Crimson," I spat. "For all the blood that has been spilled here tonight. Are you listening, Crimson?" I slowly picked her up from the bracken. "I will never let any harm come to you! I promise."

"Retreat!" I heard Scarlet yowl. But I wasn't paying attention; Blaze was right. I couldn't raise her here, however much it hurt. Carrying her to a spot in the middle of some dried leaves, I muttered, "There, there. I will come for you, I promise."

Crimson squealed, the memory of Blaze dying was fresh in my mind once more, and my voice took on a harsher tone. "One day, we will avenge this act of tyranny. One day, you will destroy them from the inside out!" My breathing became more and more ragged. "Avenge your father's death!"

She whimpered. The words seemed echoed around the woods. _Avenge… Avenge…_

Revenge.


	3. Names

Chapter 1

The next time I woke up, I was covered from head to toe in something that looked like moss, and bracken covered the borders. I groaned. "What the…"

That was the moment when I finally realized that this was the first time my eyes were open.

"Where am I?" Sitting up, I could tell that I was in a den of some sort, with sharp-looking brambles covering the entrance. "Hello? Anyone?" A shiver ran down my spine. Why don't I remember anything? And why wasn't my mom there?

"Hello…" I pushed down on my forepaws, and my body shot up and I was on all fours. "Anyone there?" Looking around, I could tell that I had previously been in a nest of some kind, with grass and dried moss lining the edges. The den itself… I frowned. It seemed to be in the middle of something hollowed out, and it was very large. A tree. What the heck was I doing in a tree?

"Who are you?"

I spun around. Another kit. No, I take that back. Three more, in fact, two toms and a she-cat. How did I not notice them before? "Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you." I smiled. "What's your name? Or, I mean, what are your names?"

"Um…" the middle one stuttered. It was the she-cat, with a mix of both black and white fur. "I'm Splashkit. My brother over here is Nettlekit…" she gestured towards a tiny tortoiseshell tom, "and Jumpingkit." A bracken-brown cat peeked out at me with bright blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know? How am I supposed to know?" I moaned. "I just woke up here in the middle of the day with you guys crowding over me. How am I supposed to know? How am I-"

My sentence was interrupted as a tall she-cat with a crisscrossing black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat burst into the den. "Splashkit! Nettlekit! Jumpingkit!" Her eyes traveled over me. "And what's your name?"

"Oh, um…" I tried to remember. Was I even named? _Are you listening, Crimson? I name you after all the honorable blood that has been spilled tonight…_ "I think my name is Crimson."

The she-cat flicked her tail. "Hello, Crimsonkit. I'm Ivytail."

And that's how I was named.


	4. Mothers

**I'm back after two months. Told you that my hiatuses never last long. Starkit's Prophecy (Heavily Revised) has been made on hiatus in return for this, but I think it's a good deal.**

* * *

I peeked out the den entrance. "Where is this?"

"Can't any cat get some sleep around here?" Nettlekit complained.

I shrugged. "You've been sleeping practically the whole day."

I could see his mouth beginning to open, but Ivytail flicked her tail at me gently. "Go easy on her, she's never been out of the nursery before. Go explore, young one."

I smirked at Nettlekit and began padding out into the clearing. The sun was shining, a bright one, and the morning air was crisp and clear. Leaves crunched under my dark brown paws as I stared up at the entire place. I could see cats, lots of them, and dens of all sizes and shapes filled the area. There was a peaceful feeling in the air, too. Soothing and calm.

Yet I felt like there was something I was meant to do. Something I was meant to accomplish...

 _Blood filled my vision. Lots of it. Crimson red..._

"You okay there?"

I jumped. "What?"

Splashkit shook me hard. "What were you doing? Were you daydreaming?"

I decided not to say anything about my visions. "Uh, yeah, just lying around."

She didn't look convinced, but let it go and padded away back into the nursery.

* * *

"Ivytail..."

She leaned in closer to me. "Yes?"

"You... you're my mom, right?"

She paused for a moment. "Yes, of course. What makes you think I wasn't?" She joked, but something about it seemed strained. "Why would I not be?"

"I don't know," I muttered, "but just that feeling."

"Just your feeling... I've heard that many times before," Ivytail whispered.

"What do you mean?"

There was no answer as the night swept over us and darkness spread as I closed my eyes.

 **I know. Short chapter, but the future ones are hopefully going to be longer.**


End file.
